1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to information processing and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, method and medium, and a technique for identifying an operation input to an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch input devices have been prevalent recently. A touch input device recognizes a touch operation based on X and Y coordinate values of a position where an input unit such as a touch panel is touched with an operation object such as a user's finger and a stylus, and performs various types of processing according to the touch operation. One of the known types of touch operations is a flick (an operation of releasing a touching finger as if flicking the surface of the touch panel). A flick input is known to be associated with functions such as scrolling a display image displayed on a display unit according to the speed and direction of the flick, and switching display images in order. To increase the amount of scroll or repeat switching display images, the user inputs a flick a plurality of times in succession.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-168890 discusses that the amount of scroll of a display image for a single flick operation is increased if a flick is repeatedly input within a certain period of time.
A user who is repeatedly inputting a flick tends to input subsequent flicks roughly, in which case a criterion for a touch operation to be identified as a flick may fail to be satisfied. If the criterion is not satisfied, no processing according to a flick will be performed despite the user's input intended to flick. The user may take it as a malfunction.